


Again and Again and Again

by Geekygirl24



Category: HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Genre: Fix-It, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Suicidal Thoughts, Time Loop, hit and run, like seriously sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: Please…” he begged the silence, “… I just want him back. I don’t care what it takes… I love him.”‘Anything?’ the wind seemed to whisper back to him, the sound echoing off the walls, making it seem louder than it actually was.“…Anything.” Even as he said it, Hao Ting couldn’t help but feel like he’d made a deal with the devil.
Relationships: Lu Zhi Gang/Sun Bo Xiang, Xiang Hao Ting/Yu Xi Gu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

Hao Ting stared at the photos for what seemed like years.

He needed to see Xi Gu again.

He couldn’t stand this anymore.

“Please…” he begged the silence, “… I just want him back. I don’t care what it takes… I love him.”

‘Anything?’ the wind seemed to whisper back to him, the sound echoing off the walls, making it seem louder than it actually was.

“…Anything.” Even as he said it, Hao Ting couldn’t help but feel like he’d made a deal with the devil.

……………………………………………………….

It was too quiet.

Hao Ting felt like he’d gone through a roller-coaster of emotions that day already. After waking up in his old high school body, he was thrilled that him and Xi Gu were going to be happy together. There was fear when it looked like Xi Gu was going to get hit by a car again. Relief when that never happened…. And then the fear returned when Zhi Gang called him, telling him that Bo Xiang had been in an accident.

With Xi Gu following on behind, the pair entered the Trauma centre, just in time to see the Doctor place a sympathetic hand on Zhi Gang’s shoulder.

“Where is he?” His own voice sounded like he was speaking through cotton, “Where’s Sun Bo?”

The Doctor gave him a sympathetic look, before looking over at Zhi Gang, seemingly for permission, before turning back to them.

“I would prefer to wait for the immediate family to get here.” The Doctor said apologetically, “But- “

“- I’M HERE!” Another figure burst through the doors, racing over to Zhi Gang and grabbing him by the shoulders, “What happened? What happened to my cousin!”

The Doctor carefully cleared his throat, “Sun Bo Xiang was conscious when he was brought in.” The Doctor gave them a sympathetic look, “His pelvis was crushed between the front fender of the offending car and a lamp pole. The internal organs from the midsection down were ruptured and bruised. He was able to speak about what happened, before crashing.” 

The words were monotonous, and Hao Ting had to resist covering his ears to block it all out, focusing instead on supporting Zhi Gang with Xi Gu.

“He crashed twice more before… before he was declared legally dead.”

“Where is he.” Zhi Gang’s voice sounded like he was speaking through cotton.

The Doctor sighed wearily, gesturing for them to follow him through double doors that swung both ways, down a hall and through another set. They entered a dark, cold room, where the Doctor stopped.

Sun Bo Xiang was on the table as Lu Zhi Gang stumbled forwards, supported by Bo Xiang’s cousin as he was gently helped into a plastic chair.

The first thing Hao Ting focused on, was the fact that his best friend’s eyes were wide open, staring at nothing.

He was quiet… Bo Xiang was never quiet.

As Zhi Gang started to sob quietly into his hands, Hao Ting reached out to take his best friend’s hand.

His skin still felt warm, despite the chill of the room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bo Xiang wasn’t going to come back… just like Xi Gu never came back.

“This was all my fault.” He whispered later that night, as he and his precious Xi Gu lay in bed together (and wasn’t that just a kick to the throat. He’d dreamed of this for years, and all it cost him was his best friend), “All my fault.”

“Hao Ting.” Xi Gu sounded concerned, “You can’t blame yourself. It was… nobody could have seen this coming.”

“I wanted you back…” Hao Ting didn’t seem to hear him, “… And I was willing to do anything.”

“Hao Ting?”

“Anything… not my best friend though.” Hao Ting couldn’t hold back the tears any longer, turning and burying his face into the pillow.

Anything but his best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking down the road, Lu Zhi Gang couldn’t help but feel like there was something off about today. He woke up in tears, feeling like a part of him had just died inside.

Thankfully, Bo Xiang was there to make him feel better, fixing him a perfect breakfast in bed… and then they had a little bit of fun before they were due to go to work.

Hao Ting and Xi Gu had invited them round for a house-warming meal later that evening, so they had both promised to finish on time.

Honestly, Zhi Gang had never been happier.

He just about heard the tires screech.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bo Xiang frowned as he waited where he and Zhi Gang had agreed to meet…. The older man was fifteen minutes late.

He waited for another five minutes to pass before calling his boyfriend again.

Nothing.

This was strange.

Before he could call his boyfriend again, an unknown number started to call him.

He answered, “Hello?”

“Good evening sir, I’m Officer Guo. Am I speaking to Sun Bo Xiang?”

“… Yes?”

“And do you know a Mister Lu?”

“He- He’s my boyfriend., what’s happened?!”

The officer was silent for a moment, before instructing Bo Xiang to meet him at the local police station.

He burst through the doors, already panicking as an officer moved to meet him.

“What happened?! Where’s Zhi Gang?!”

“Mister Sun.” Officer Guo gave him a sympathetic look, “There was an accident not too ago. A drunk driver ran a red light and… I’m really sorry Sir, but Mister Lu was hit and- “

Sun Bo Xiang drowned out whatever the officer said next, tears already starting to stream down his face.

No… not his Zhi Gang.

………………………………………………………………………

It was a sunny day, but not a happy one.

Hao Ting couldn’t believe this.

When he woke up on that dreadful day, he was delighted to hear his best friend’s voice, and to have Xi Gu lying next to him, like the past events had never happened.

The day had passed, and everything seemed to be going well.

Until he got that phone call.

He’d never seen Sun Bo Xiang cry like that, not until he arrived at the police station to find him crumpled over in a hard plastic chair, looking like his entire world had ended.

“What sort of sick joke is this?” He hissed, watching as the coffin was lowered into the ground, thankful that the sobbing of everyone around him, drowned his words out.

A cold wind seemed to blow right through him.

‘You asked for this’, It almost seemed to whisper, ‘This is all your fault.’

And Hao Ting couldn’t find it in himself to protest.


	3. Chapter 3

By the end of the fifth time he’d gone through this day, Hao Ting was ready to beg for mercy.

After Zhi Gang, it was his father… then his mother… then his sister.

Every time he went through this, he begged for mercy, pleaded with whoever it was putting him through this, for this to just end.

He could tell Xi Gu had noticed the difference, even if he wasn’t aware why.

“Did you actually want to move in?” The shorter man asked him as Hao Ting clung to him on the sofa, “Because you’re acting weird and- “

“- People keep dying.” Hao Ting whispered, unable to look Xi-Gu in the eyes, “And it’s all my fault.”

“What are you talking about?” Xi Gu pushed himself up slightly , giving him a confused look, “Nobody’s died.”

“… Not yet.”

Before Xi Gu could say anything, Hao Ting suddenly shot to his feet and started to pace the room, “I never wanted all this to happen… I-I just wanted you back Xi Gu and I-I- “ He stopped suddenly, turning his head towards the door, “It’s like that film… Groundhog Day. I know what I have to do!”

“Hao Ting, what are you doing?!” Xi Gu could only sit up as his boyfriend suddenly got to his feet and rushed out of the door, “HAO TING!”

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hao Ting didn’t need to think about where he was going. It was almost like his limbs were moving on automatic.

He could see the car in the distance.

He knew from past experience that he wouldn’t need to do anything other then stand here. 

The car always seemed to find its target, no matter what.

He closed his eyes and waited.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Xi Gu couldn’t move.

He thinks he called out for Hao Ting but he couldn’t quite remember…. His throat was raw, so he must have done. 

The car zoomed off and Xi Gu was off an running to the side of the man he loved.

Hao Ting wasn’t moving.

He was barely breathing.

There was blood in places there shouldn’t be blood, not on Hao Ting.

Xi Gu’s hands were shaking as he reached forwards and touched Hao Ting’s face, saying his name over and over again. Before he realised it, he was shouting, begging Hao Ting to wake up, telling him to open his eyes as tears streamed down his cheeks.

Hao Ting didn’t listen.

A small crowd gathered, but no-one made a move to help. Xi Gu couldn’t waste time being angry with them, not when Hao Ting’s blood was all over his hands.

“It’s a hit and run!” He begged someone to call an ambulance, “Please, please… he won’t wake up!”


	4. Chapter 4

Hao Ting had been in the coma for five days now.

The Doctors don’t know how much longer until he wakes up, or of he will even wake up at all.

Every night, Xi Gu refuses to leave, despite visiting hours being over. He sat at Hao Ting’s bedside and talked to him, telling him about what was happening whilst he was like this.

How Hao Ting’s father finally seemed to have accepted them.

How Zhi Gang and Bo Xiang had been around every day, along with Hao Ting’s other friends.

He told him all of these things while holding Hao Ting’s hand, gently brushing his fingers against a pale palm. The only other sound in the room, aside from his voice, was the steady beeping of the machine, letting him know that Hao Ting was still alive.

He missed the other man’s smile.

His laugh.

The way he would pout when he didn’t get what he wanted.

He missed those gorgeous brown eyes and the love in them.

Hao Ting was fighting, and Xi Gu knew this, but it didn’t stop him from feeling powerless.

Another day passed.

……………………………………………………

Hao Ting’s breathing was steady. It was about two in the afternoon and Xi Gu was whispering to his boyfriend, stroking Hao Ting’s hand soothingly.

It was all random nonsense.

How bad the hospital food happened to be.

How Xi Gu had saved up enough to treat Hao Ting to a fancy dinner (if he just would wake up!).

He even promised Hao Ting a puppy, that he would let the other man choose what to watch on TV, that they would go on holiday again… it didn’t take long for him to start crying again, tears rolling down his cheeks.

And then he felt the slight squeeze around his hand.

………………………………………………………………………………..

It took time, but Hao Ting recovered.

The scratches and bruises started to fade, and Xi Gu never left his side.

Hao Ting didn’t remember a thing. He didn’t remember his odd comments before he ran out of their home or how he was feeling.

It took a few weeks before Xi-Gu was allowed to bring Hao Ting home with a laundry list of do’s and don’ts (not that it was really needed).

When Hao Ting had memory blips, Xi-Gu was there to remind him.

When Hao Ting was feeling dizzy, Xi-Gi was there to lend him a shoulder.

As soon as Hao Ting was feeling up to it, Xi-Gu took him out for that fancy dinner, spoiling him rotten.

A month after that, Xi-Gi came home with a puppy (making sure to move his beetle to higher ground).

Three months after Hao Ting was released from the hospital, Xi-Gu went down on one knee, asking Hao Ting to marry him., a move that no-one saw coming.

Five months after that, the pair exchanged vows in front of family and friends, honeymooning in Japan…. It was in the middle of winter, but it was still perfect.

Everything was perfect.


End file.
